How They Found Out
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are dating, but the Athena cabin doesn't know that. What will happen when they find out about PERCABETH at the Mess Hall? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So yeah I totally own Percy Jackson. **

**Rick Riordan: Excuse me? **

**Me: Rick… hey…. Hi…. Yeah…. Ummm**

**Rick Riordan: *clears throat***

**Me: Alright! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Happy?**

**Rick Riordan: Very *leaves***

How the Athena campers found out about Percy and Annabeth.

Percy loved camp and everything about it… well… almost everything. He was upset that he and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, can't sit together at meals. While she sat at the Athena table, laughing with her siblings, Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table. He does everything with Annabeth, not just because she is his girlfriend, but because she is his best friend.

Finally sick of staring at Annabeth's back at meals came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey Annabeth, at meals try to sit where you see me, but are not staring at me."

"Ok, but why?"

"So that I can see your beautiful smile."

"Yeah ok seaweed brain."

Annabeth hugged Percy, but pulled out of it just as quick when the conch shell horn went off to signal dinner.

"Percy I need to go get my cabin all set."

"Yeah I have a huge crowed of brothers and sisters waiting for me too." Percy said sadly looking down.

"Hey give your dad time." Annabeth answered with a small giggle.

"Oh shut up and get your cabin ready."

"Love you seaweed brain."

"Love you too Wise girl."

Percy gave Annabeth a small peck on the lips and went to the mess hall **(sorry I think camp so I automatically put mess hall… DEAL WITH IT) **

Annabeth went down and got her cabin ready and in order for dinner. She made sure everything was neat and orderly, and then her and her siblings went down to the mess hall. When she got in, she took a seat that was only a little off to side so that she diagonal to Percy's position **(Sounds kinda wrong huh?)**

Percy smiled at her as she sat down and she smiled back. Everyone in the cabin knew that they were friends, so smiling didn't put up any suspicions. Chiron stood up and made a few announcements, and then they all went up to get their food and give their offerings.

At the fireplace Annabeth felt something brush against her hand, she looked over to see Percy's hand right next to hers. Annabeth thought for a little and then gave her offering to her mother.

"_Don't vaporize him." _She thought as her food hit the fire.

~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~

"_Don't vaporize me." _Percy thought as he put his offering into the fire.

He sat back down and looked at Annabeth and smiled again. Her siblings knew that they were friends, so if he smiled it was no big deal. Percy started to eat, occasionally looking up to see Annabeth smiling and laughing, he couldn't help but smile seeing her laugh, it just looked so… Cute. He thought about how lucky he was to have Annabeth as his friend and girlfriend. She looked over at him and smiled showing those bright white teeth of hers. He smiled back and went back to eating and staring.

~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~

Annabeth kept her system of eating and sneaking glances at Percy. One time she looked at him and he winked at her and smiled with his beautiful white teeth showing. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't, she felt a blush creep onto her face and she laughed to try and blow it off… without success.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Marshal, Annabeth's brother/ right hand man, asked

"Yeah I'm fine why would you ask?"

"Well because you look like Aphrodite tried a new burning face cream." Annabeth's sister, Rosie, said simply.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do." The two siblings said together.

Annabeth looked up from her plate and strait at Percy, as if pleading for help, but just looking at him eating brought the blush out again.

"Who are you looking at?" Marshal asked following his sister's gaze, finally lading on Percy. "Ummm why are you blushing? All he is doing is eating, I mean come on he is your best… friend…"

Marshal's words started to slow down as he came to a realization. He looked at Rosie, and it was obvious they both had the same suspicion. Apparently they thought it funny to stand up on their seats and make an announcement to the whole camp.

"Hey Everybody! Annabeth Chase has a boyfriend!" Marshal and Rosie shouted, as Annabeth sunk low into her seat while blushing like crazy.

"Gee Marshal I wonder who it is." Rosie said in mock confusion

"Well after a little head research I have come to a conclusion." Marshal answered trying to look and sound like Albert Einstein.

"Oh and what is that dear brother?" Rosie continued in her confusion voice.

"Annabeth Marie Chase is currently dating none other than Perceus Jackson son of Poseidon." Marshal shouted making all of the other Athena heads at the table snap from Percy (whose blushing wildly) to Annabeth, and back to Percy. The Athena cabin stood and pulled Annabeth up, practically dragging her out of the door. Percy followed instantly, knowing that Annabeth was going to need somebody to stand by her side in this.

**A/N so that is how the Athena cabin found out about Annabeth and Percy. So Lame? Cool? Funny? Tell me what you think. Oh yeah! Do you think I should put the talk with Annabeth up? Or should I leave you hanging? Thanks for reading.**

**~Ashley**


	2. AN

**A/N ok because of people wanting me to continue I have decided to do this, I will write and post the conversation between Annabeth and her siblings… When the story gets 15 reviews. So, I only need four more reviews and I will do it. So tell your friends to read and review if you want me to continue (hey I made a rhyme!) Anyway thanks to all who red and reviewed originally.**

**SailorSea****- Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed.**

**Lillika****- Well you read the authors note.**

**Ipodwontletmelogin****- Well I'm glad that you liked it anyway. Thanks for your opinion :D**

**what do you want it to be****- It makes me feel good to know that I wrote something that is enjoyed.**

**TheMuseNamedPancake** **- Thanks so much**

**NiniC****- Once again refer to the A/N above ^^**

**Drizztftw****- Ha Ha ^^**

**HereComesSharm****- Thanks. You rock for reviewing**

**Annabella Prinx****- Thanks. Glad you liked it ^^**

**The Girl No One Loves****- I think you know the drill. :D**

**rudi98****- Hey thanks! I kinda just came up with the plot at midnight when I was bored. **

**YAY! You all get… A virtual cookie (::) A virtual cookie.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and remember, 4 more reviews and I will post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok wow guys. I asked for 15 reviews and you rose to the occasion I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. As I read the reviews it brought a smile to my face to know how much my story was appreciated. So without further ado, with a total of 22 reviews on the story, I give you how they found out Chapter 2 *cue applause***

**Annabeth POV**

As my siblings pulled me into the forest (not all too kindly I might add) I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. Not for me, Gods no, but for poor, unsuspecting seaweed brain. _He has no idea what he's up against when it comes to my brothers and sisters _I remember thinking when we stopped in the little clearing near Zeus' fist.

Jonathon, one of my many older half-brothers glared at me and said with his low, authoritive voice, "Annabeth, what are you THINKING!"

It was like his words were the cue for the whole cabin to go into a riot.

"Yeah how can you date him!"

"He's the son of POSEIDON!"

"What does mom have to say about this?"

"You're a traitor to the Athena cabin."

"ENOUGH!" Jonathon shouted everyone immediately shut their traps, "Good. Now Annabeth, we were fine when you and… The seas spawn… Were friends and went on missions together, but this just crosses the line."

I could feel my temper getting shorter and shorter as he spoke. They just didn't get how we feel about each other, why are they telling me this?

Jonathon obviously had nothing else to say so he made a movement to signal my other older brother, Malcolm to speak.

"Annabeth, we have a duty to our mother to not have any contact with a son of Poseidon. They are bad news Annabeth." He said his voice so calming and gentle compared to Jonathon's. But calming voice or no, I am going to explode if they try to make me break up with Percy.

"Annabeth, listen, we know Percy is your friend-"

"He is not just my friend, Alexa. He's my BEST friend, he's my partner, he's my boyfriend, but most importantly he's the boy I fell in love with. Yeah, I admit it, I am in love with Percy "Seaweed brain" Jackson. And you know what? I don't care what you, or mom, or anyone else thinks because it is MY life, MY decision, and MY heart! You can't control what I do or who I date because you don't matter, and neither does mom. The only people who matter in MY relationship are me and Percy. So if you don't mind…" I started to walk away when Jonathon held out an arm and stopped me.

"It's not right. Mom should be the one who matters in your life. She brought you here; she kept you safe, hell she made you architect of Olympus. You owe her this much."

"I don't owe her anything." I pushed passed him and started walking away when I got the familiar sense that someone was following me. I kept walking but my senses were on high, and as soon as I heard a branch crack behind me I went into action. I took my knife out of its sheath and spun around so quick that my blonde curls ended up in my face. When I pushed the last strand away I got a look at my stalker, only he wasn't a stalker, he was my boyfriend.

"Whoa, calm down Wise girl, I was just making sure you were ok." He said while he raised his hands to his chest in a gesture of innocence.

Don't ask me why, but when I saw him I could help it, I dropped my knife on the ground and flung my arms around his neck in a tight hug. It took him a minute, but soon enough he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and lifted me off of the ground. We stayed like that for a few minutes, or was it a few day? I can't remember, but I do remember that when he finally let go of me, we were standing in the middle of a huge circle made by none other than your friendly neighborhood Athena cabin.

"Son of Poseidon, Annabeth, we do not wish to kill you." Jonathon said as if he was talking to Martians, "We wish only to teach you two a lesson about throwing away the status quo."

What happened next was so sudden that me and Percy only had a split second to convey our plan within a look; it worked. In one movement I picked up my knife and Percy un-capped his trusty pen, Riptide, and we began our fluid dance of blocking, jabbing, disarming, and tripping. In no time at all, Percy and I were standing there triumphant while the whole Athena cabin lay on their backs panting like they had just run 10 miles in 3 seconds.

"Well, well I wonder who learned the lesson here Marshal." Rosie said with her chin resting between her hands, it wasn't until now that I noticed that they were missing for this entire thing.

"I don't know Rosie, Annabeth and Percy learned that our siblings do not enjoy PDA." Marshal answered smiling from ear to ear.

"But our dear siblings learned that it would be a good idea" Rosie continued from his thought before the two finished together by saying, "Not to challenge the two when they are together."

Their joking was met with groans from all of the Athena campers still laying on the ground, and soft laughter from my wonderful Seaweed brain and I.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat guys," Percy said before slipping his hand in mine and lacing his fingers into mine, "But there is a beach that is just begging us to take a romantic walk on it." And with that, Percy pulled me out of the forest and to the beach.

As we walked, I could help but think about how amazingly lucky I am to have met this clueless, handsome, idiotic, adventurous, and dangerous boy and how lucky I was to call him not only my boyfriend, but my best friend.

I would tell you that this is the end, but when talking about love, it never does end.

**A/N so yes this is a fluffier chapter than the last one, but I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less. Please review it and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone again for reviewing my story in the first place, it really mean so much to me. Since I didn't put it above I'll put it right here, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I am but a humble fan who wanted to try my hand at writing some Percabeth things. Once again please review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. :D Thank you guys so much.**

**Ashley Robyn Weasley over and out! **


End file.
